ISHQ MUHABBAT PYAR AND LOVE IN CID!
by SADVIRK FOREVER
Summary: JUST CONTINUATION OF MY VERY FIRST STORY ,POSTED BY PEN NAME OF TADS


ISHQ MUHABAT PYAR& LOVE IN CID

HI GUYZ . I HOPE U ALL WILL LIKE IT AND PLS REVIEW. N SRRY MERE IS KEYPAD MEIN KUCH TO GADBAD HAI ISLIYE YE SAB BADE LETTERS MEIN HAINL

ABHIRIKA[CHAPTER 1]

[ABHIJIT PARKS HIS CAR IN PARKING OF BEUREAU. SEES ONLY TARIKA'S CAR IN PARKING, AND SMILES THAN ABHIJIT GOES TO HIS DEPARTMENT WAS NO ONE HAD COMPLETED HIS FILES BEFORE, SO HE GOES TO FORENSIC LAB TARIKA IS LONELY SITTING AND READING A BOOK ON FORENSIC SCIENCE. ABHIJIT GOES SLOWLY IN WITHOUT DOING ANY SOUND AND CLOESES HER EYES AND THEN:

TARIKA: KAUN HAI? CHODO MUJHE!

ABHIJIT:TARIKAJI MEH HU ABHIJIT

AND THEN HE HUGS HER

TARIKA :ABHIJIT TUM YAHA? PEHALE CHODO MUJHE! KOI AA GAYA TO!

ABHIJIT : :[INOCENTLY LIKE A KID TO TEACHER] AARE TARIKAJI KOI NAHI AAYEGA . KYONKI ACP SAHAB AUR TRIP KE LIYA GAYE PURVI BIMAR HE ISLIYE TASHA KO ACP SIR NE PURVI KE SATH BHEJA KO BAHUT JYADA BUKHAR HE ISLIYE NIKHIL KO ACP SIR NE VIVEK KE SATH RUKNE KE LIYA KAHA KA TO APPKO PATA HE HOGA .FREDDI KE WIFE KA BIRTHDAY HAI ISLIYE WO USKE WIFE KE SATH GUMNE GAYA HE PANKAJ AUR SURAJ DONO TREAK KE LIYE GAYEA KO USKE GHARWALONE BULAYA HAI KYOKI USE KISI LADKI KO DEKHANE JANA HAI AUR KAJAL USKE GHAR WALO NE BULAYA HAI KYONKI USE KOI LADKA DEKHNE AA RAHA .

TARIKA : DAYA AUR SHREYA?AUR KOI CASE AAGAYA TO

ABHIJIT:UN DONO KA PATA NAHI PAR SHAYAD WO AA RAHE KOI CASE AAGAYA TO HUM SAMHAL HI LENGE

TARIKA : AAGAR UN DONO ME SE KOI AA GAYA TO?

ABHIJIT :TO KYA HUAA? DAYA KO TO PATA HE!

TARIKA :AUR SHREYA AAGAYI TO?

ABHIJIT:[INOCENTLY LIKE A KID TO TEACHER] AAB CHODO BHI TARIKAJI. AUR KOI KYU AAYEGA FORENSIC LAB KYONKI KOI LASSH BHI NAHI AAI .AACHA CHALO KOI AAYA BHI NAHI HUM COFFE PINE CHALTE HAI.

TARIKA : AACHA CHALO

ABHIJIT :PAR PEHALE

ABHIJIT GHUTNO PE BETHE AUR…..

ABHIJIT:I LOVE YOU .WILL YOU MARRY ME?

TARIKA :NANA AAAAAAN HAN

ABHIJIT :PLEASE MUJHE….

TARIKA : HAN ABHIJIT MENE SACH MEIN HA KAHA HE.

ABHIJIT :MEINE APKELIYE KUCH LAYA AUR JARA AP ISE TABLEPAR RAKIYE AUR MERE PASS KHADE RAHIYE .

TARIKA :AISA KYA HE ISME ?AACHA ME KHOLTI HU.

TARIKA GIFT KHOLTI HE AUR

TARIKA: MAMAA ABHI YE KYA HE

[AUR ABHIJIT KO HUG KARTI HE][I HOPE U HAVE GUSSED WHAT IT ISAND IF NOT SEND ME PM IWILL REPLY]

ABHIJIT: AAP MUJHE KYA BOLI

TARIKA: YE KYA HE? KEYSA GIFT HAI ME TO DAR GAYI .

ABHIJIT :NAHI APANE MUJHE KYA BULAYA?

TARIKA: ABHI , MATLAB BULAU MEIN TUMHE ABHI ? AUR PLEASE TUM MUJHE TARA BULAO

ABHIJIT : HANHAN AB YE KOI PUCHNEWALI BAAT HE OK TARIKAJI MERA MATLAB HAI OK TARA! AACHA CHALO.

TABHI NICHE SHREYA AUR DAYA AATE HAI.

DAYA: GOODMORNINGMY SHREYA.

SHREYA – GOOD MORNING SIR. SIR PAR AAPNE KYA KAHA ?

DAYA: GOOD MORNING MY SHREYA . MUJHE TUMSE KUCH BOLANA HAI

SHREYA: HA BOLIYE SIR KONSA NAYA CASE HAI?

DAYA: KYA TUM HAMESHA CASE KI BAAT KARTI HO?

SHREYA:SIR BEAUREAU ME TO CASEKI BAAT HOGI NA

MERI BAAT SUNO AUR HA YA NA ME JAWAB DO

DAYA GHUTNE PE BETHTA HAI

DAYA:I LOVE YOU SHREYA. MUJHE PATA HAI KI TUM BHI MUJSE GIRLFRIENDS KARTI HO.

TILL THAT TIME ABHIJIT AND TARIKA AARIVES

SHREYA GETS BLUSHED & SEES THAT ABHIJIT AND TARIKA HAVE ARRIVED,SOSHE GETS BLUSHED MORE& SHE RUNS & HIDES BEHIND TARIKA

ABHIJIT : SHREYA JALDI SE HA BOL DO HUME BHI TUMHARE HA KA INDZAR HE

SHREYA – SIR LEKIN AACHA HA

ABHIJIT: DAYA ME AUR TARA SHADDI KAR RAHE HE

DAYA:LEKIN TUM TOH TARIKA SE GIRLFRIENDS KARTE HO NA

TARIKA: WO MUJHE ABSE TARA BOLTA HE

DAYA: WA ABHIJIT DIRECT TARIKAJI SE TARA

TARIKA: ABHI CHALO HUM JATE HE.

ABHIJIT : DAYA SHREYA TUM BHI CHALO HAMARE SATH

DAYA :KAHA?

ABHIJIT : COFFE PINE

DAYA: CHALO

SHREYA: DAYA SIR AAJ HUM SAB GHUMNE CHALTE HAI

ABHIJIT: AARE SHREYA AAB DAYA SIR NAHI SIRF DAYA BOLO PAR ACP SIR KE SAMNE NAHI WARNA WO GUSSA KARENGE .MEIN TO KEHTA HU HUM AAJ SHAM PARK MEIN JATA HE. TARA TUM MERE SATH CHALO HUM TUMHARE GHAR JATE HE PHIR HUM HAMARE GHAR JATE HE

TARIKA: OK

DAYA: SHREYA TUM BHI ….

SHREYA : HAN SIR

ABHIJIT: SHREYA TUMHE PHIR SE BOLTAHU USE DAYA BOLO YAR AUR MUJHE BHAIYA, LEKIN JAB ACP SIR HOGE TAB NAHI.

SHREYA: HA ABHIJIT SIR MERA MATLAB HE HA BHAIYA

ABHIJIT&DAYA: AACHA CHALO

SABSE PEHELE DONO C OUPLE JEWELLER PASS JATE HE AUR…..

ABHIJIT AUR DAYA SHREYA AUR TARIKA KE LIYE DIAMOND RINGS LETE HAI .PHIR CAFE ME JAKE COFFE PITE HAI,AUR TARIKA ABHIJIT KE SATH JATI HE AUR SHREYA DAYA KE SATH JATI HE.

PURVIS HOUSE

KA JAL'S HOME…

KAJAL'S MOM:BETA JALDI KARO WO DEKHO LADKE KI CAR BHI AAGAYI

KAJAL: BAS DO , YE SAARI DEKHO AUR ITNE SARE GEHENE PHENA JARURI HE KYA MEIN JEANS AUR TOP MEIN NAHI AA SAKTI KYA?

TABHI LADKEWALE AUR USKE PARENTS AATE HAI

SLADKA –NAMASTE AUNTY NAMASTE UNCLE

KAJAL'S MOM&DAD –JEETE RAHO BETA

KAJAL'S MOM:KAJAL BETA BAHAR AAO

KAJAL:AATI HO

LADKA: [WISPERS TO HIS MOTHER]MAA HAMARE OFFICE ME JO KAJAL HE NA USKI BHI AAWAJ AASE HI HE.

THEN KAJAL ENTERS

KAJAL:SACHIN SIR AAP YAHA ?

KAJAL'S MOM: TUM EK DUSRE KO JANTE HO?

KAJAL: HA MAA YE MERE SACHIN SIR CID MEIN KAAM KARTI HU NA WAHA YE MERE SENIOR HE.

SACHIN :TABHI ME SOCHU YE AAWAJ MEINE KAHI TO SUNI HE.

SACHIN'S MOM: TO KYA KARE BETA RISHTA MANJUR HE KYA?

SACHIN: AAB TUM KAJAL SE HI PUCHO KYON KI MERI TO HA HE

KAJAL: HA[GETS BLUSHED & RUNS IN HER ROOM]

SACHIN & KAJAL'S PARENTS:WA AACHA HUA CHALO SAB MUMITHA KARO.

AFTER FEW DAYS

ACP & DR. SALUNKE RETURNS

ABHIJIT:SIR HUM SAB AAPKA HI WAIT KAR RAHE AAYEAAYE SALUNKESAHAB.

DR. SALUNKE:KYA HUA ABHIJIT AAJ ITNE KHUSHI?

ABHIJIT:[GETS BLUSHED]TARA SE PUCHEYE

ACP: TARA? KON TARA KOI NAI INSPECTOR HE KYA?AAUR TUM ITNA KYO SHARMA RAHE HO?

DAYA : ACTUALLY SIR ABHIJIT AUR TARIKA KI INGAGEMENT HONEWALI HAI

ABHIJIT:[GETS BLUSHED]AUR SIR DAYA AUR SHREYA BHI INGAGGED HONEWALE HE.

: AACHA TO ISLIYE ABHIJITAUR DAYA ITNA SHARMA RAHA HE

ACP:AACHA LEKIN PURVI AUR VIVEK KA KYA HAL HAI ,AUR FREDDI KAHA HE?

TABHI FREDDI ATTA HAI

ABHIJIT :LO SHAITAN KA NAAM LIYA AUR SHAITAN HAJIR

FREDDI: KYA SIR AAB BHI MAJAK KARTE HE?

ABHIJT:LEKIN ME TOH SUCH BOL RAHA HU.

ACP: ABHIJT KYON BICHARE KO TANG KAR RAHE HO?

TABHI WAHA PE SHREYA AATI HE

SHREYA: SORRY SIR TRAFFIC KE BAJESE LATE HUI HU

ACP :KOI BAT KAL SE TUM ISSE PIC KARNE JANA

DAYA :THIK HE SIR

SHREYA : KOI BAAT NAHI SIR KAAL SE JARA JALDI NIKLUNGI

ACP : AAB DAYA TO TUMHARA PATI BANEWALA SHADDI KE BAAT TUM TO USI KE SATH AAOOGINA?

SHREYA:[CONFUSED]MATLAB SIR

DAYA: SHREYA ABHI NE SAB BATA DIYA HAI

SHREYA : KON ABHI SIR

DAYA: TUM BHAIYA KISE BULATI HO?

SHREYA: MAIN AAPNE BHAI KO BHAIYA BULATI HU SIR PAR MERA KOI ABHI NAAM KA BHAI NAHI HE SIR

DAYA: TUM YAHA PE JAB ACP SIR NAHI HOTE HAI TO TUM KISKO BHAIYA BULATI HO?

SHREYA – ABHIJIT SIR KO

DAYA:TO

TARIKA ENTERES

SHREYA GETS BLUSHED & RUNS & HIDES BEHIND TARIKA

ACP : AAOO TARA BETI

TARIKA: SIR KAUN TARA?[LOOKS BEHIND HERE &THERE]SIR PAR MERE PICH E TO SHREYA HAI

ACP :ABHIJIT TUMHE KYA BULATA HAI?

TARIKA – TARIKAJI

ACP: JAB MEIN NAHI HOTA HU TAB

THEN TARIKA GETS BLUSHED AND HIDES BEHID SHREYA

DR. SALUNKE:KYA HOGAYA HE YAR ? SAB EK DUSRE KE PICHE CHUPRAHE HAI?

TILL THAT TIME…

NIKHIL TAKES PURVI IN HIS HANDS AND COMES

ACP – NIKHIL PURVI KO AISE KYU UUTHA KE LAYE HO?

NIKHIL – SIR, MADAM KA ABHI PER PHISAL GAYA

ACP – LEKIN TUM ISSE MADAM KYON KEH RAHE ABHIJIT: TUMNE KISIKA PROMOTION KIYA HE KYA?

ABHIJIT: NAHI SIR INFACT ME BHI ISE YAHI SAWAL PUCHNE WALA THA AUR PROMOTION KE LIYE ISSE YAHA HONA TOH CHAHIYE ,AACHA NIKHIL YE LO MITHAI .

NIKHIL: KYON SIR KISI KA BIRTHDAY HE KYA?

ABHIJIT: NAHI MERI AUR DAYA KI SAGAI HONEWALI HAI

FREDDI: SIR MATLAB AAP DAYA SIR SE SHADDI KARNE WALE HO? AAPKYA KEH RAHE THE KI AAP DR. TARIKA SE AUR DAYA SIR SHREYA SE SHADDI KARNE WALE ME PHELE BAR DEKHNE WALA HU EK AADMI KI DUSRE AADMI SE SHADDI.

DAYA:KYA FREEDI`ABHI KA MATLAB HE MERI AUR SHREYAKI AUR ABHIJT AUR KI AAB SAMJHE?

FREDDI: HA SIR

NIKHIL : SIR YE LIJIYE ME AUR PURVI SAGGAI KARNE WALE HE

ACP: AAB YE SACHIN AUR KAJAL KAHA HE?

ABHIJIT: SACHIN KO USKE GHARWALONE BULAYA HAI KYOKI USE KISI LADKI KO DEKHANE JANA HAI AUR KAJAL USKE GHAR WALO NE BULAYA HAI KYONKI USE KOI LADKA DEKHNE AA RAHA.

TILL THAT SACHIN AND KAJAL ARRIVES…

ACP: AARE WA SACHIN LADKI PASAND KI KYA?AUR KAJAL TUMNE LADKA PASAND KIYA KYA?

SACHIN & KAJAL:SIR HAMARE GHAR WALONE HUM DONO KA RISHTA FIX KAR DIYA HAI..

ACP: TUM DONO KI MARJI HAI NA WARNA ME TUMHARE PARENTS SE BAAT KARTA HU..

SACHIN & KAJAL: HA SIR HAMARI MARJI HAI

ACP –YE KOI CO INCIDENCE….

SACHIN –HA SIR

ACP – PURI BAAT BATAO.

AND THEN FINISHING HIS INCIDENT…

SACHIN – ASE HUA SIR

ACP: SAB KE KISMAT ME SHAYAD AAJ KAL PYAR KI BATE HO RAHI HE

SACHIN: MATLAB SIR

ACP:ABHIJIT –TARIKA AUR DAYA- SHREYA KI SHADDI FIX

ABHIJIT&DAYA – SIR 4TH MAY KO

SACHIN: SIR HUMARA RISHTA BHI 4TH MAY KO HI FIX HUI HE

FREDDI:SIR MERA BHI RISHTA 4TH MAY KO HI FIX HU THA

ABHIJIT :[IN TEASING TONE]FREDDI TUMHE ACHESE YAD HI APNA RISHTA KAB HUA THA YE

FREDDI:[IN TEARY TONE]SIR AAPKI SHADDI HOJAYGI TO AGAR AAP EK BAR BHOOL GAYE TO HAMESHA YAD RAHEGA AAPKO

ALL LAUGH

ACP –MATLAB SAB KA EK HI DIN

SAB LOG: HA SIR

ABHIJIT:SIR SAGGAI KA MUHRAT KAB HAI?

ACP: DEKHO ISE SAGGAI KI KITNI JALDI HAI . RINGS BHI TO LENE HOGE.

ABHIJIT :SIR MENE AUR DAYA NE RINGS BHI LIYE HAI

ACP: HA KYA TARIKA AUR SHREYA KO BHI RINGS LENE HOGE HAI NA?

TARIKA & SHREYA :SIR HAMNE BHI RINGS LELI HAI

ACP: DEKHO YE SAB TO SAGGAI KE LIYE READY BHI HO CHALO HUM SAB MALL JATE HAI KAPDO KI SHOPPING BHI KARNI PADEGI NA? YA ABHIJIT TARIKA DAYA SHREYA TUMNE WO BHI KIYA?

ABHIJIT TARIKA DAYA SHREYA: NAHI SIR

ACP: AACHA CHALO DAYA TUM SHREYA KE SAATH CHALO

ABHIJIT : SIR ME TARA KE SATH HI JAUNGA.

ACP: HAHA BABATUM TARIKA KE SATH HI JAANA. TUM SAB AAPNE GIRLFRIENDS KE SATH HI JAOO.

DAYA:JAB SE ABHI KI SHADDI FIX HUI HE TABSE WO BACHOO JESI JID AUR HARKTE KARNE LAGA HE SIR.

ACP : PYAR KARTA HE WO TARIKA SE .TARIKA SUCH ME ITNI LUCKY HE JO USE ITNA PYAR KARNE WALA PATI MILNEWALA HE.

DAYA: SIR SHREYA BHI LUCKY HE JO USE MERE JESA PATI MILEGA

ACP: TUM BHI KYA BACHPANA KAR RAHE HO DAYA

DAYA: KYA SIR AGAR ABHI BACHPANA KAR SAKTA HE TO ME KYON NAHI?

ACP :ACAHA CALO

SAB LOG MALL ME HAI JATE AUR SHOPPING KARTE HAI

BAHUT RAAT HO JATI HAI ISLIYE WO SAB RESTAURANT JATE HAI. PHIR SAB BOLTE HAI…TABHI ABHIJIT TARIKA SE KEHATA HAI

ABHIJIT: TARA ME TUMHE DROP KARTA SUBHE TUMHE PIC KARTA

TARIKA :OK THIK HE

ABHIJIT DAYA AUR SACHIN TARIKA SHREYA AUR KAJAL KO GHAR CHODTE HAI

SUBH DAYA 6:00 BAJE WO SHREYA KO CALL KARTA HAI LEKIN WO UTHATI NAHI.5 BAR CALL KARTA HAILEKIN WO NAHI KO CHINTA WO SHREYA KE GHAR JATA 2:3 KHATKHATA DARWAZA NAHI KHOLTI ISLIYE WO DARWAZE KI DOOR:BELL BAJATE HAI USKI NIND TUTI HAIAUR WO NIND ME CHALTI HE AUR LATCH KOLTI HE AUR BOLTI HE..

SHREYA: AAOO MAA ME THODI DER SOTI HU NASHTA BANANA MUJ 7:00 BAJE UTHANA.

AUR JAKER USKE ROOM ME SO JATI HE.

DAYA : KYA LADKI HAI DEKHTI BHI NAHI KON CHODO JESSI BHI HE MERI BIVI HE.

PHIR DAYA JATA HE SHREYA KE ROOM ME AUR SHREYA KO UTHTA HE

DAYA:SHREYA SHREYA UUTHO SHREYA.

SHREYA:MAA 7:00 BAJ BHI GAYE ITNE JALDI.

DAYA: ME TUMHARI MAA NAHI HU MEIN DAYA HU.

SHREYA JALDI SE UTHTI HE LEKIN PHIRBHI WO NIND ME HOTI HE AUR BOLTI HE …

SHREYA:SIR AP YAHA?AAP ITNE JALDI KESSE UTH PATTE HAI?SIR PLEASE ME THODI DER SO JAU MUJHE BAHUT NIND AA RAHI HE AAGAR AAP KO SONA HE TO AAP BHI SO JAIYE YA TV DEKHI YA NET PE BETHIYE MERE LAPTOP KA PASSWORD HE DAYASHREYA KAL HI BADLA LAPTOP MERE CUBOARD ME HE.

DAYA: AACHATHIK HE

PHIR WO LAPTOP LETA HAI AUR PASSWORD DALTA HAI PHIR USME EK FOLDER REHTA HAI JIS KA NAAMSE THA PERSONAL PHOTOS.

DAYA: YE SHAYAD SHREYA KE PHOTOS DEKTA HU.

PHIR WO OPEN KARNE JATA HE TO ERROR HE KI FILE HAS A PASSWORD.

DAYA : AASA KYA HE ISME JO SHREYA NE IS PHOTOS KE LIYE PASSWORD DALA.

THEN HE TRIES THE USER ID WAS THE CORRECT PASSWORD.

THERE WERE PHOTOS OF BIRTHDAY OF SHREYA FROM 1ST BIRHDAYTILL HER 29TH KHUD SE BOLA

DAYA :YE KITNE KHUBSURAT HAI, KITNE CUTE HAI .

AUR PHIR WO EK FLODER KHOLTA HAI USEME….

DAYA:YE KISKI PHOTOS HAI?

PHIR USE THODATHODA SHREYA KA FACING DIKHTA AUR JOR SE HASNE LAGTA USME SHREYA KE FRIENDS NE USKA FACE CAKE SE BHARAYA HUA 7:00 BAJTE HE…

DAYA: SHREYA UUTHO SHREYA DEKO 7:00 BAJ CHUKE HAI

SHREYA :KYA HE MAA SONE DO MUJHE

DAYA:MEIN TUMHARI MAA NAHI HU TUMHRA PATI HU PATI

SHREYA :KYA MAJAK HE MAA MERI SHADDI BHI NAHI HUI

DAYA :SHREYA MEIN ACP SIR KI PHONE KAROO

SHREYA :NAHINAHI RUKO MEIN UTHTI HU.

THEN SHE GOES TO BATHROOM WASHES HER FACE AND BRUSHES AND LEAVES HOT WATER FOR BATH THEN SHE COMES OUT AND WATCHES….

SHREYA:SIR AAP YAAHA ,AUR MERI MAA KAHA HE

DAYA :TUMHARI MAA AYI HI NAHI THI KITNE DER SE MEIN HI TUMHE UUTHA RAHA THA,MEIN TUMHARE PICS BHI DEKHE WO BIRTHDAY WALE

SHREYA:SIR LEKIN AAPKO US FOLDER KA PASSWORD KESE PATA CHALA

DAYA: MEINE USERID PASSWORD DAL DIYA. TO WO OPEN HO GAYA.

SHREYA:SIR AP KITNE GREAT HO

DAYA –THANK PANI BHAR GAYA JALDI SE NAHANE HUM … AACHA NAHI KUCH NAHI CHALO.

SHREYA: HA SIR

DAYA:SHREYA MUJHE KYA BOLANA HE?

SHREYA:MERA MATLAB HAI YE THODA ODD NAHI LAGTA HAI KE ME AAPKO DAYA PUKARU?AACHA DAYA HI PUKARTI HU

SHREYA:AACHA SIR MERA MATLAB HE DAYA MEIN NAHANE JATI HU

DAYA :JALDI AANA

PHIR SHREYA NAHANE JATI AUR EK GHANTE BAAD AATI HE

DAYA: SHREYA CHALO JALDI.[AND WISPERS TO HIMSELF] YE LADKI YAN ITNA DER KYU LAGATI HAI ?

SHREYA:HA DAYA

PHIR WO DONO EK RESTARUNT MEJATE HAI AUR BREAK FAST KARTE HE. PHIR WO DONO BEAUREAU KE LIYE NIKALTE CAR MEIN BETHTE HAI TABHI ABHIJIT KA PHONE AATA HE.

ABHIJIT:HELLO DAYA LASSHESE MILI HAI TO JALDI SE AAO.

DAYA: HA ME AATA JALDI CHALO LASSHESE MILE HE

SHREYA : HA SIR

THEN THEY REACH THERE WAS NO ONE LIGHTS WERE THEY WENT TO FORENSIC THERE ALSO WAS NO HE CALLS ABHIJIT HIS PHONE RINGS IN THERE DEPARTMENT.

DAYA:SHREYA LIGHTS ON KARO

SHREYA: HA SIR.

TABHI ABHI AUR FREDDI PICHE SE AATE HAI

ABHIJIT:DAYA SHREYA

DAYA:ABHI TUM YAHA

ABHIJIT :SORRY YAR MUJHE FREDDI NE BATAYA KI USNE BAHUT LASHE DEKHI TO MEINE USE PUCHA KAHA?TO WO BOLA KE PARKING ME ISLIYE MEIN PARKING MEIN USE PUCHA KAHA HE LASHE?TO WO BOLA YE DEKHIYE MEINE NICHE DEKHA TO WAHA PE COCROCH MARE HU PADE MEIN BOLA KE KY FREEDI TUMNE TO MUJHE DARA HE DIYA, PAR YE COCROCH AAYE KAHA SE TO WATCH MAN MUJHE BOLA KI KUCH NAHI SAHAB BAHUTCOCROCH HU THE ISLIYE DAVA LAGANI PADI YE TO WAHI COCROCH HE JO WAHA PE MARE HE

DAYA:WA FREDDI KITNE BAAHADUR HO TUM

FREDDI:KYA SIR

THEN EVERYBODY LAUGHS THEN THEY WENT HOME AFTER THEIR MEETING THEN SHREYA WAS ALONE AT HOME THEN HERE DOORBELLSTARTS RINGING SHREYAGOES AND OPENS AND THEN SOMEONE SPRAYS A DRUG ON MOUTH OF SHREYA BECAUSE OF WHICH SHE FALLS DOWN AND THEN HE KIDNAPS HAPPENS WITH

KINAPER:[TO HIMSELF]INHE TO BEHOSHI KI DAVA TO DE DIYE.[THEN TO HIS OTHER FRIENDS]AB BAKIYO KO UTTHAO

KIDDNAPPERS:HA BOSS

THEN THE 2 OTHER KIDNAPPERSWENT TO HOUSE OF TASHA &PURVI AND KIDDNAP THEM IN THE SAME THE OTHER SAYS THAT THERE IS OTHER 2GIRLS ALSO NAMED NATASHA &KAJAL

KINAPER:USE BHI UUTHA LAO

KIDDNAPPERS:HA BOSS

THEN THEY KIDNAPPED NATASHA & KAJALTHEN KIDDNAPPERS CALL ABHIJIT DAYA NIKHIL VIVEK SACHIN AND EVERY ONE MET IN ABHIJIT SAYS

ABHIJIT:KISKI ITNE HIMAT KE CID OFFICERS KO KIDNAP KIYA

THEN ABHIJIT`S PHONE RINGS ABHIJIT SAYS KIDDNAPPERS –AGAR SARI LADKIYON KI BHALAI CAHATEHO .AACHA LO TUMHE MEIN SIRF 5 MIN DETA HU LO BAAT KARLO

TABHI TARIKA W CODE MEIN ABHIJIT KO ADDRESS BATATI HE.

TARIKA:ABHI JARA SUNO

ABHIJIT:TARA TUM THIK TO HO NA?

TARIKA: ABHI MEIN THIK HU HAME BORIVALI MITALI COTTON MILL MEIN RAKHA HEIN .B

TABHI KIDDNAPPERS PICHE SE BOLTE HAI A BAS TUMHARE 5 MIN KHATAM, AUR PHONE KHICHATA HAI.

ABHIJIT:DAYA CHALO HAME ADDRESS TO MIL GAYA

DAYA –HAN DAYA AAPNI GUNS PURI BHAR LO AUR 12:14 GOLI YAN AAPNE SATH LE LO AUR PURVI TARIKA NATASHA KAJAL TASHA SHREYA KE BHI GUNS LE LO UNKE LIYE BHI12:14 GOLI YAN LE LO.

SABHI:HAN SIR.

PHIR WO SAB BORIVALLI JATE HE PAR WO AAPNIAAPNI CARS

GUYZ ISKE BAAD KI MYSTRY HAI,AAP REVIEWS KARO N MYSTRY WILL BE REAVELED.

TILL THT BY…..

MILTE HAI CHOTE SE BREAK KE BAAD.


End file.
